Koga
-type POKéMON!|Koga, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen.}} Koga served as the Gym Leader at the Fuchsia City Gym. Two years later, during the Generation II games, Koga also became a member of the Elite Four and his daughter, Janine took over his gym and used -type Pokémon as well. He specializes in Poison-type Pokémon, and as a Gym Leader gave out the Soul Badge for trainers that could defeat him. Appearance Personality Koga shows himself as an intimidating foe, using Poison-type Pokémon, whose moves poison or lull the opponent to sleep. Biography Games Red, Green, Blue & Yellow Koga first appears in the games as the Fuchsia City Gym Leader. His gym was constructed with an array of invisible walls, fashioned into a maze. This forces the player to walk through the maze fighting Gym members, with the destination in the middle where Koga awaits. Gold, Silver & Crystal Later, in the Generation II games, Koga has been promoted to Elite Four status. With the absence of a Gym Leader at Fuchsia Gym, Koga leaves the Gym under his daughter's care, Janine, making her the new Gym Leader. FireRed & LeafGreen In the remakes of the original games, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Koga is once again a Gym Leader, as it takes place during the same time period. The only difference is the level of his Weezing, and his updated appearance. HeartGold & SoulSilver Masters Manga Adventures The Electric Tale of Pikachu Anime After the appearance of Koga and a small incident with Team Rocket, Koga and Ash finally have their battle. The two have a one-on-one battle, with Ash using his Charmander, and Koga using his Golbat. Initially having some trouble, Charmander was unable to hit the Golbat, but after using Fire Spin, Ash was the victor. Upon leaving Koga rewarded Ash with the Soul Badge. Origins Sprites Koga(RB)Sprite.png|Koga's VS sprite in Red & Blue Koga(Y)Sprite.png|Koga's VS sprite in Yellow Koga(GS)Sprite.png|Koga's VS sprite in Gold, Silver & Crystal Koga(FrLg)Sprite.png|Koga's VS sprite in FireRed & LeafGreen KogaHGSS.gif|Koga's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSKoga.png|Koga's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver Koga VS PE.png|Koga's sprite in Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee Pokémon Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver & Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver First Battle= |-| Rematch= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle= |-| Rematch= Stadium Round 1= |-| Round 2= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *In a Pokémon card related to Koga, called Koga's Ninja Trick, there is a symbol that looks similar to a nazi-swastika. However, it is actually totally different, in positioning and in meaning. The symbol is actually a symbol of peace in Asia. Gallery FRLG Koga.png|Koga in FireRed and LeafGreen. HGSS Koga.png|Koga in HeartGold and SoulSilver Koga Lets Go Pikachu Eevee-Concept Art.png|Concept art of Koga for Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee Koga Lets go.jpg Category:Elite Four Category:Generation I characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Ninjas Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Male characters Category:Poison Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Generation VII characters